roboxescapeiifandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Space
Outer Space is the third stage of RoBox Escape II. This stage introduces something that will be used commonly in almost every level, One way blocks. Story Chest: ...I didn't find anyone. Chest: Maybe interstellar space is a place where they could be? Chest: Let's go with my superlight spacecraft. Levels Level 3-1 This level introduces one-way blocks. They work as expected. Though, there is no way to get stuck here. Level 3-2 This level is basically a maze made out of one ways. For the solution, Go up, then right 3 times, down 2 times, right 2 times, down 2 times, right 2 times, down 2 times, left 4 times, down 2 times and right 4 times to get to the exit. Level 3-3 This level uses water and one-ways. There are two switches, though one of them, the one on the right, is a trap. Level 3-4 This level introduces the 5th type of break block, Metal blocks. Level 3-5 This level introduces the 2nd type of one way block, reverse one-ways. They rotate 180 degrees when a switch is pressed. Level 3-6 This level has two switches, but the one with the yellow one way is a trap, since it won't get rotated and you will get stuck there. Level 3-7 This level has multiple switches, because you will need to rotate the one-ways multiple times to be able to get to the exit. In this level, every switch needs to be pressed only once. Level 3-8 This level uses a concept in some Journey Around the World levels, notably level 2-15 or 2-19. Going inside the water to press a switch, and going outside near the exit. Level 3-9 This level requires you to go through an one-way block path to press the switch and go back. Level 3-10 This level might look a bit complicated but is actually really simple. Just break the blocks, go clockwise and press the switch, press the other switch on the bottom and then go to the exit. Level 3-11 This level might be more complicated than the last one because it is big. Break the blocks, go through the one ways on the top, press the switch, go back and get the boat, press the switch on the top, and then get the other boat to go to the exit. Level 3-12 This level is smaller compared to some of the previous levels, but it could be confusing. First, break the blocks and press the switch on the top left to reverse the 2 purple one-ways. For the first switch, go left, pick up the boat, press the switch, then pick up the other boat to go out. For the second switch, just go through the one way, break the blocks and press the switch. Once those two switches are pressed the door to the exit will open. Level 3-13 This level could also be confusing due to the size and the appearance of a lot of one ways and switches. First, break the block and press the switch on the top. Second, pick up the boat and go down to where the switch with the water is and press it. Third, pick up the other boat and press the switch to reverse the one-ways. Get out without touching the water. Finally, go through the water and get to the exit. Level 3-14 This level is really simple. Just press every switch once. Level 3-15 This level introduces the sixth type of break block, orichalcum. For this level's solution, go down and press the switch, then go to the left to collect the boat and press the other switch. After that, go to where the other switch is surrounded by orichalcum and break it. Then go to the right and collect the other boat so you can go through the exit. Level 3-16 This level introduces blue and green one-ways. For the solution, go down and press both of the switches twice. Go up and collect the boat. Then, go back down and press the switch, which opens the door to the exit. Level 3-17 This level has a lot of break blocks, so it can get pretty boring. You can save time if you don't break the 2nd column of break blocks and only break the orichalcum blocks. Level 3-18 This level might seem confusing at first due to the loads of break blocks but it is actually quite simple. First press the green switch once, then press the purple switch, then the blue switch once. Get out and press the blue switch, then go up and press the purple switch but don't move inside the yellow one-ways because you will get stuck. Then break the break blocks to get to the exit. Level 3-19 This level is simpler than it looks like. Collect the boat, go down, press the switch on the bottom, collect the boat to go up, shoot the blocks and collect the boat on the top, press the switch, go down again and go to the exit. Level 3-20 This level is very simple, and all you have to do is press the blue switch three times.